


The goddess of vengeance

by J_KoTea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Rage, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_KoTea/pseuds/J_KoTea
Summary: Y/n Odinson/Laufeyson is Loki's and Thor's little sister. Laufey is Y/n's father and Frigga her mother.Odin already knew, that Y/n was special, like Thor and Loki. But something was different...Frigga noticed besides Y/n's powers, a huge darkness inside her. And that became more obvious with her age. At a point, Frigga and Odin had difficulties to educate Y/n. Her powers grew fast. And with an age of 10 years, she became a real danger. She attacked the earth, hoping to become the ruler of it.3 months later, the Avengers managed to ban Y/n from Earth.But what they don't know is, that they are in real danger now.This story is also on Wattpad. If you want it to read there, just search for the same title and my username is  J_KoTea (Just like here)This story was inspired by the TikToker ,,daddyrogers". Check her out :)
Kudos: 1





	1. How everything began...

Frigga: ,,Look, sweetheart...you can't just kill a butler for no reason.".

Frigga was talking to her 10 year old daughter Y/n. Well...this girl, was dangerous. She has brown hair, bright green eyes and anger issues. It was already evening. The sun was slowly drowning beyond the horizon. 

Y/n: ,,I had a reason. He forgot my drink.".

Frigga looks at her sad. She knew, that her little daughter was becoming more difficult and powerful. She was just 10 years old and already strong enough to defeat one of her brothers. 

Frigga: ,,OK, uhm...go and ask your brother, if he can take care of you ok?" 

Y/n: ,,Which one of my brothers?". 

Frigga: ,,Thor.".

Thor was the oldest brother of all three siblings. Her other brother is Loki. Sometimes, both took care of her and played with her some games. Or...Loki showed her stupid stuff. The little girl started to walk down the corridores. The palace looks like it is made out of gold and the floor is so bright, that you can see your own face. 

On her way to Thor's room, she met Elori. She's a servant in the palace, but in Y/n's eyes nothing more than a slave. The woman avoided Y/n's gaze. Actually every servant did. Of course, this girl was known for her cruelty and lack of empathy.

Y/n: ,,Elori.".

The woman freezes and looks at the little girl with wide open eyes. 

Elori: ,,Y-Yes?". 

Y/n: ,,Why are you trembling?". 

Elori looks at her, while Y/n's bright green eyes pierced her. 

Elori: ,,Oh! I-It's just because I'm cold.".

Y/n: ,,Why are you sweating then?".

Elori touches her forehead, as if she haven't noticed. 

Y/n: ,,If you were cold, you wouldn't sweat. If you would feel warm, you wouldn't tremble. You know what trembling and sweating at the same time means?".

Y/n got closer to the servant and made her kneel in front of her. She whispered in her ear.

Y/n: ,,Fear. And do you know, when people fear? Mostly, when they did something forbidden. The one thing, I hate the most is, when someone enters my room without my permission. So...let me ask you one time. What were you doing in my room?".

Elori was stuttering some words, when a male voice interrupted these two.

Thor: ,,Y/n!". 

Thor walked over to her and smiled. Elori stood up quietly and left. 

Y/n: ,,Great timing. I was looking for you.".

Thor: ,,Why that sweetie?". 

Y/n: ,,Mom said, you should take care of me.".

Thor: ,,Ok, no problem. What did you do this time? Were you annoying our brother again?". 

He said grinning. 

Y/n: ,,I killed a butler.".

Thor stayed quiet for a few seconds, before he asked. 

Thor: ,,And...how did you do that?". 

Y/n: ,,By snapping my fingers.".

Thor: ,,What?". 

Y/n: ,,I just snapped my fingers.".

Thor's smile faded and he looked serious now. We all know of who it was reminding him. Thanos. After the war, everything was pretty peaceful. But Thor knew, that if they don't be careful with Y/n, she could be Thanos 2.0.  
The two siblings kept walking towards Thor's room. 

Thor: ,,Hey, could you go to Loki please? I forgot, that I had to do something.".

Y/n: ,,Kay.".

Meanwhile Y/n walked now to Loki's room, Thor immediately changed his direction. He needed to inform the Avengers. Right now! 

________________________

While Thor was with the Avengers, Y/n was talking to Loki in his room. Both were sitting on the bed. Loki was reading a book, while Y/n told him a few things. 

Loki: ,,What did you do this time?". 

Y/n: ,,I killed a butler.".

Loki: ,,I'm proud of you. How did you do that?". 

Y/n: ,,I snapped my fingers.".

Loki looked up from his book and threw it aside. He glanced at her with wide open eyes. 

Loki: ,,Wha-". 

Y/n: ,,Thor had the exact same reaction as you, before he lef-". 

Suddenly Y/n jumped up from Loki's bed and walked fast to her room. 

Y/n: ,,THAT BASTARD!". 

With one head movement she opened the door of her room and walked over to her writing desk. 

Y/n: ,,Where are they? Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?!". 

Frigga told Y/n to write a diary. This little girl managed to write 3 diaries, where all her abilities and thoughts are written down. It was all planned...  
Frigga, Odin, Thor, Loki...even the servants knew. These diaries were meant to expose her. Out of rage, she threw her desk against the wall. 

Y/n walked out of her room and saw Frigga looking at her with a worried gaze.

Y/n: ,,Y'all planned this.".

Frigga: ,,I'm so sorry...".

You can tell, that Frigga was hurt for betraying her own 10 year old daughter. Y/n walked around her and saw Elori in the entrance of the palace. Her rage just got bigger. She was like a lion, walking towards its prey.  
Suddenly, she heard Loki following her. 

Loki: ,,Y/N!". 

Y/n ignored him and stood now in the middle of the entrance, where all the servants were. 

Y/n: ,,ELORI! WHERE ARE MY DIARIES?!". 

Elori and all the servants looked at Y/n shocked. Loki, Frigga and Odin arrived too and tried to calm her down. 

Elori: ,,I-I don't know what you are talking abou-". 

With one head movement, Elori's arms, legs and head were severed from the rest of her body. The blood flooded the floor and the lifeless piece of body felt to the ground. Her head rolled before Loki's feet and the arms and legs were somewhere else in the room. 

Like nothing had happened, she walked towards the rainbow bridge. 

Odin: ,,It's even worse than I expected...".

Frigga looked at Loki terrified. 

Loki: ,,She has my father's temperament.".

He followed Y/n, who was on her way to Midgard. 

_________________________

Tony: ,,No, it's better in black.".

Steve: ,,Blue!". 

Tony: ,,Black!". 

Clint: ,,I prefer red.".

Steve: ,,No, blue!". 

Clint: ,,Red!". 

Tony: ,,Black!". 

Bruce: ,,Thor!". 

Tony: ,,What?". 

Thor entered the Avengers headquarter with a serious look. 

Thor: ,,And I say, we have a problem.".

The four men looked at him confused. Nat entered the room and frowned. 

Natasha: ,,What's wrong? You don't look good.".

Thor: ,,I think I found someone, who is way more dangerous than Thanos.".

Tony: ,,Oh geez, no. I'm done with this.".

Steve: ,,What do you mean?". 

Meanwhile, Dr. Strange, Bucky, Peter, Vision and Wanda walked in too.  
Thor walked closer to the group and started to explain. But before he could even start the sentence, Loki crashed in to the window of the headquarter.  
He stood up quickly. 

Loki: ,,We have a problem.".

Wanda: ,,Tell us already!". 

Loki: ,,It's about my little sister Y/n.".

Tony: ,,Wait, there are more of you? Oh hell no...". 

Thor: ,,She has powers that are beyond of...anything!". 

Vision: ,,I sense an imbalance...here on earth.".

Loki: ,,If you haven't understood, what we are trying to tell you, then let me activate you grey cells. She is 10 years old and killed one of our butler by snapping her little tini tiny fingers.".

Tony rolls his eyes. 

Tony: ,,So, we have to deal with a mini Thanos now?". 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Like an earthquake. 

Loki: ,,Yep, and she is already here.".

_________________________

Vision: ,,DR. STRANGE, NOW!". 

Vision and Strange activated the biggest power of their stones, while Wanda defended them from behind. A huge light overcame the earth and suddenly everything was quiet.  
When everyone could see again, the little girl was gone. 

Quill: ,,We did it...We did it!". 

Groot: ,,I am groot!". 

Rocket: ,,Hell yeah, I hate kids!". 

They all hugged each other and smiled. 

Bucky: ,,I still can't believe, that she was 10 years old.".

Steve: ,,Well...".

Slowly, everyone was walking to their homes again. Thor and Loki informed Frigga and Odin about what had happened. Y/N got banned from Midgard. Well, that's what they thought...


	2. 6 years later...

6 years have passed, since Y/n got banned from earth. The avengers are leaving in peace again and the two Odinsons are in Asgard. Maybe doing some shit.

Tony: ,,Ey, dont forget the keys!".

Clint: ,,Thanks Tony!".

Clint grabs the keys of the car and leaves the headquarter. Well, since Y/n wasn't anymore, some members of the avengers got normal jobs. Clint delivers pizza, Nat is a self defense training coach for kids and Wanda became a teacher. You can tell, their life is going well.

It's 7 am and Vision walks down the stairs from his room.

Vision: ,,Good morning Tony.".

Tony: ,,Morning. Slept well?".

Vision: ,,Uh well...I have a headache. Since 1 week.".

Tony: ,,Want some medecine?".

Vision: ,,I don't think, that medecine can help me with this type of headache.".

Tony: ,,What do you mean?".

Vision: ,,I don't know how to explain it, but I think something is wrong.".

Tony: ,,Geez, spit it out.".

Vision: ,,Are you sure, that Y/n is banned for ever?".

Tony stays quiet and sighs annoyed.

Tony: ,,Well, if she wouldn't have been banned, why hasn't she returned yet? For vengeance you know?".

Vision nods slightly. He stands up and walks to the kitchen.

Vision: ,,Want some coffee?".

Tony: ,,Yep. Black.".

________________________

Thor: ,,Mother, Loki and I-".

Before Thor can finish his sentence, Heimdall walks over to them quite panicking.

Heimdall: ,,We have a problem.".

Thor's and Frigga's face darkens immediately.

Frigga: ,,I will inform your father.".

While the queen walks to Odin, Thor follows Heimdall to the rainbow bridge.

Thor: ,,Whats wrong Heimdall?".

Heimdall: ,,I think, Y/n didn't wrote everything in her diaries.".

Thor: ,,What do you mean?".

Heimdall: ,,Look.".

Heimdall shows Thor an illusion of all 9 worlds. One of the planets looks strange. Heimdall zooms in and shows a big green magic fluid surrounding it. It's the planet jotunheim. 

Thor: ,,Wait...she already reached jotunheim. That's literally the planet right behind Asgard! You were supposed to see her earlier.".

Heimdall: ,,That's what I mean. Normally, I should have seen her, when she just made a step in Alfheim.".

Thor: ,,I will tell the rest.".

While Thor runs to Odin and Frigga, Heimdall keeps looking at the terrifying disaster.  
Loki just walks out of his room, when he sees Thor running towards the throne room.

Loki: ,,Wow, wow, wow brother. What's the reason for your panicking?".

Thor: ,,Y/n is coming back.".

Loki: ,,What? How?!".

Thor: ,,She's already on jotunheim!".

Loki: ,,Why didn't Heimdall tell us, when she was on Alfheim? That's literally the planet, which is furthermost away from Asgard.".

Thor: ,,He couldn't see her.".

Loki: ,,What? This means, she has the power of manipulating her existence?!".

Thor: ,,Exactly. She can literally decide, when she's dead or alive.".

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. 

Loki: ,,Go and tell your shitty avengers friends, that they be dead soon. I will tell our parents, that they should give me the palace in their testament.".

Thor grins slightly amused and runs to Heimdall. Loki shakes his head and walks to the throne room. 

Loki: ,,Father, mother...we are dead.".

Odins decent smile fades and Frigga looks at Loki worried. 

Odin: ,,What do you mean?". 

Loki: ,,Y/n is coming back. She is already on jotunheim.".

Frigga: ,,What? So close?!". 

Loki: ,,Heimdall couldn't see her earlier.".

Frigga: ,,That's not possible!". 

Odin: ,,I never knew, she would be capable of having that power. That's impressive and frightening at the same time.".

Frigga: ,,Are you talking about-?". 

Loki: ,,Yes. She can decide, if she exists or not.".

In that moment, Sif enters the room. 

Sif: ,,Thor went to Midgard.".

Odin: ,,Ok. We should prepare for the battle.".

Sif: ,,One question my king. What do you mean with, she can control if she exists or not?". 

Loki: ,,Imagine. Every creature that lives, is surrounded by an invisible energy. Person like Heimdall are able to sense that. It's like a proof, that something is existing. So, bitches like my little sister Y/N, are able to deactivate that energy. Its like your deleting an app from your phone. She disappears from the world.".

Sif: ,,But why should she activate it, so we can see her again?". 

Loki: ,,Deactivating your life energy, consumes a lot of energy and your powers are limited in that moment.".

Sif nods, as she understands. 

Odin: ,,That's why we need to prepare ourselves now.".

Sif: ,,I will get the soldiers!". 

Loki: ,,I will help Thor, evacuate Midgard.".

Frigga: ,,Loki!". 

Loki turns around. Frigga walks over to him and hugs him tight. 

Frigga: ,,Be careful.".

He nods slightly, before making his way to earth. 

________________________

Meanwhile Sif and Odin prepare for the battle with an 16 year old girl, the avengers are currently relaxing in the living room. 

Clint: ,,Guys, delivering pizza isn't really a good hobby.". 

Tony: ,,Why? Because they don't let you have a bite?". 

They laugh. 

Wanda: ,,Teaching kids in elementary school isn't a real pleasure either, but it kinda gives me a normal life and I like that.".

Suddenly, the sound of a breaking glass fills the room. 

Wanda: ,,Vision!". 

Wanda stands up and runs to her husband. Vision is laying on the floor. He seems really exhausted. 

Wanda: ,,What's wrong? Hey! Do you hear me?". 

Tony: ,,Vision!". 

Tony snaps with his fingers, hoping to get Visions attention. 

Steve: ,,Bring him to the couch. Over here!". 

Wanda lifts him up with her powers and lays him down on the couch.   
Everyone sits down beside Vision. 

Tony: ,,He was already behaving weird in the morning. Saying that he had a headache.".

Steve: ,,Something is going on. I don't know what it is, but something is not working.".

Loki: ,,I think, we have the answer." 

The avengers turn around and see Thor and Loki standing in the living room. 

🌑Tik Tok scene🌑

Loki: ,,Think of the only person worse than me.".

Natasha: ,,Think of the only person worse...".

Everyone frowns and stares at Loki, who comes slowly closer to the group.

Loki: ,,The person, who knows where all your weak spots are.".

Natasha: ,,Who wants to hit us there over and over again.".

Loki: ,,Who will stop at nothing to make, that you and everyone you love, suffer.".

Natasha: ,,The one who wants revenge for what we did.".

Tony stands up angry. 

Tony: ,,Dont you dare say it, Nat. Listen to me, we won. You hear me? Don't you dare say that name!". 

Loki: ,,The one, who is capable of powers, that are beyond your imaginations and...the baddest bitch of all.".

Everyone looks at Loki with a lot of attention. 

Loki: ,,Y/n.".


	3. Always one step ahead...

Tony: ,,Oh no, no, no, no, no...".

Clint: ,,That's bad, that's really really bad...".

Natasha: ,,And now?". 

Wanda: ,,Maybe we can ban her a second time?". 

Tony: ,,Wanda, if she can come to earth, then she never has been banned. Those 6 years, where all part of her plan. She wanted, that we thought, that she was banned, but she wasn't.".

Loki: ,,And to top all this. She hasn't written all in her diaries.".

Steve: ,,What?". 

Thor: ,,She has powers, we don't know about.".

Loki: ,,For example, deciding if she exists or not. Heimdall, who is able to see everything that happens in the 9 worlds, couldn't see her, before she activated her existence again. I'm pretty sure, she could be able to lift Thor's hammer.".

Thor looks at Loki annoyed. 

Thor: ,,This won't happen.".

Loki: ,,Sure?".

Thor: ,,No.".

Everybody stays silent for a moment. Thinking about the opportunities they have. 

Loki: ,,Shouldn't we evacuate Midgard?". 

Thor: ,,I think, we should definitely start with that.".

Tony prepares his suit, while Steve stands up and grabs his shield. 

Clint: ,,Than let's go!". 

The avengers get ready and the two Odinsons nod at each other, before heading to Asgard again. 

_______________________

Everyone in Asgard is prepared for Y/n's arrival. The soldiers stand in their positions and wait. 

Frigga: ,,Loki! Thor!". 

Her sons run to her, already in their battle suits. 

Thor: ,,Has she arrived?". 

Frigga: ,,Not yet, but I think that she will arrive soon.".

Loki: ,,The shitty assvengers are evacuating Midgard right now.".

Thor: ,,Avengers.".

Loki: ,,Assvengers.".

Frigga: ,,I will take a look at Heimdall. Maybe he knows something new.".

Thor: ,,I will come too.".

Loki: ,,Me too.".

The two brothers glare at each other annoyed. All three start walking to Heimdall, who is at the rainbow bridge. 

Frigga: ,,I never knew, that Y/n will get that powerful. I thought, she had written down all of her secrets in her diaries.".

Thor: ,,And now she's 16 years old.".

Loki: ,,A teenager, with powers, which can easily destroy an army. Let's hope she's not on her period.".

Thor giggles. When they are about to walk around the corner, they bump into Heimdall. Frigga looks at him worried and Heimdall looks at them shocked. 

Heimdall: ,,I don't...I didn't know...".

Frigga: ,,Calm down Heimdall, what happened?". 

Heimdall: ,,She's gone.".

Thor: ,,Wait, what?".

Heimdall opens an illusion again and shows them the 9 planets. The green magic fluid isn't surrounding jotunheim anymore. 

Loki: ,,Wait, did she deactivate her existence again?". 

Heimdall: ,,No, it's something different. I sense her presence, but...".

Thor: ,,But if she isn't on jotunheim anymore...and on Asgard neither...".

They look at each other panicking.   
Y/n wasn't on jotunheim anymore and hasn't arrived on Asgard either. 

Loki: ,,Oh...".

Frigga: ,,This was her plan all the time...".

Thor: ,,She's already on earth.".

Frigga: ,,She wanted us to think, that she's on her way to Asgard. Meanwhile we were panicking here, she was already on earth.".

Thor: ,,DAMMIT!". 

Thor runs with heimdall to the rainbow bridge. 

Frigga: ,,I will inform your father. Go and help your brother.".

Loki: ,,That's what I'm doing all the time mother.".

Frigga smiles at her son and kisses him on the forehead, before he follows Thor to earth. Again.   
She runs to Odin, who is currently in a meeting with the soldiers.   
Y/n isn't just more powerful than before. She is smart too.   
The evacuation of earth, would be part of her plan. The next difficulty will be, finding her.   
Frigga opens the door of the meeting room. 

Sif: ,,...and then, we will attack from this si-".

Frigga: ,,She won't come!".

Sif: ,,What?". 

Odin: ,,What do you mean with ,,she won't come" ?". 

Frigga: ,,She is on earth.".

Sif: ,,What?!". 

Odin: ,,But...how?!".

Frigga: ,,The magic fluid, that surrounded jotunheim, is gone. And she didn't deactivate her existence either. Heimdall could sense her presence, but he couldn't figure out, where she was. Until we puzzled it together. It was all her plan...".

Odin's face darkens in anger. Sif let's her weapon fall on the table annoyed.

Sif: ,,And now?!".

Odin: ,,Thor and Loki are on earth?".

Frigga: ,,Yes.".

Odin: ,,Sif, the soldiers should stay prepared anyways. We have absolutely no idea with which kind of creature we are actually dealing.".

Sif: ,,Understood.".

Sif leaves the room with the soldiers and leaves Frigga and Odin alone.  
The old man rubs his eyes tired. 

Frigga: ,,We will do this.".

_______________________

Tony: ,,Ok, everyone ready?". 

Clint: ,,Let's go!". 

Steve: ,,I will start at the left.".

Natasha: ,,I will go on the right then.".

Loki: ,,You won't go anywhere.".

The group turns around surprised. 

Tony: ,,So, this is how it works now? We are here talking to each other and you two assholes come everytime and interrupt our conversation with bad news?". 

Loki: ,,Exactly.".

Tony: ,,What is it this time?". 

Thor: ,,She's already on earth.".

Steve: ,,Wait what?". 

Loki: ,,This bitch managed to trick our dear Heimdall and now, she is here and nobody knows, what she's gonna do, when she's gonna do and how she's gonna do. We don't even know, how she looks like.".

Thor: ,,Well, I guess she looks like the last time we have seen her, just in teenager version. Brown hair, green eyes, light skin.".

Tony: ,,Ha, funny. And how do we know, that she doesn't has the power to change her outside appearance like our Loki Doki?". 

Thor's little grin fades.

Clint: ,,Now that's...that's not good.".

Natasha: ,,Nope.".

Tony sighs. 

Steve: ,,So I guess, an evacuation of earth will just make things worse.".

Loki: ,,Exactly.".

Vision: ,,Maybe we should wait.".

Everyone looks at Vision confused. 

Vision: ,,If she does something, I think that I will sense the imbalance, that's caused.".

Bucky: ,,And what if not?". 

Vision: ,,We should take that risk. If she really had the power to destroy everything here, why hasn't she done it yet? I don't think, that's her aim.".

Tony: ,,So technically...this little thing is a terrible mix between Thanos...and this asshole.".

Tony points at Loki. 

Clint: ,,With a pinch of intelligence.".

Tony: ,,Don't make it worse.".

Natasha: ,,I agree with Vision.".

Half of the group nods slightly. 

Thor: ,,Loki and I will stay here until the problem is solved.".

Loki: ,,What? I never said, that I want to stay here.".

Tony: ,,And I never said, that I want him to stay here.".

Thor: ,,We have no other choice. We have to fight together, if we want to defeat her.".

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope you liked it :)  
> Lemme just clarify some things.  
> First of all, yes, I know that 10 years old is pretty young, but when she returns, she's gonna be 16, so most of the people who read this, can identify with her better. And actually, I like it to make Y/n young af.  
> So, I know it's disturbing, that Frigga and Laufey had a relationship, but I just wanted something, that connects Y/n with Loki.  
> And last, Tony didn't die after the war with Thanos. I wanted him to be alive here. 
> 
> :)


End file.
